


Layers of Love

by hexon



Category: Shrek Series
Genre: I hate myself, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexon/pseuds/hexon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrek taking his favourite thing in the whole world out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers of Love

The sun rose from behind the hills, gently shining through the dusty curtains on the window to Shrek's home upon his swamp. It was another new day, and it was a pleasant morning for Shrek. No disturbances, no urge to wake up early, and when he did wake up, it was next to the love of his life; his onion.

His eyelids cracked open slowly, taking their time to adjust to the sunlight of daytime before he rolled to the side to face his onion, a gentle smile on his lips. He leaned down and left a sweet, lingering kiss on the outer layer. "Morning, sunshine," he whispered, his voice as filled with lovestruck emotion as he was the day he first laid eyes on his onion. Never could he forget that day; it was like the first day of his true, real life, with love and happiness always by his side, flowing through his veins. He knew his onion felt the same way; it wouldn't have stayed with him for so, so long and shared their love for each other if it didn't.

After he pulled away, the golden sunlight being reflected off of his onion's outermost layer made his heart pound with love and excitement; he never stopped getting excited and pleased by seeing his onion happy alongside him, living their beautifully peaceful life. Since the day had started out so well, and his onion seemed so happy, he decided it was about time they went on another date together, just one-on-one. No donkey or dragon or little pigs or gingerbread men to interrupt their never-ending love.

He leaned in close again, and whispered breathily again it's layers, "How about a date to the nearby pond? What do you think of that, baby?" He received a nod in return, which may or may not have been due to his repositioning on his bed, but it satisfied him to be an affirmative response, and with that, he pressed another sweet kiss to his onion, and sat up to slide his left hand under his onion to gently lift it from their slumber.

With a loud yawn, Shrek stepped off of their bed, onion in hand, and walked over to the mirror, a calm smile reflecting back at him. He sighed to himself happily, muttering under his breath in hopes his onion wouldn't hear of his embarrassing feelings, "So this is what love truly feels like." He looked back up to the mirror, and then marched proudly over to the door leaving his home, a large grin upon his lips as he kicked his door open to demonstrate his masculinity to any creatures passing by. Not that that mattered to them; the only opinion of him that he cared about was his onion's, and he really had nothing to prove when it came to it, as his onion already loved him for all he was and all he wasn't.

Once outside of his home, and on the land of his swamp, Shrek closed his door in a much more gentle manner than it had been opened with, as he couldn't afford to have the hinges replaced  _again_ when he already had his onion to care for. He then continued along, leaving his swamp and heading towards the pond that was only a short walk away, with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. It had been so long since they'd gone out on a date together. He felt like he would really enjoy this one for sure.

As they both approached the pond, onion in Shrek's palm, Shrek's grin widened, and he lifted his onion higher, as far above his head as his arms could stretch, to give it a better view of the pond; the whole, breath-taking view of the large, clear stretch of water, with algae in small areas, reeds popping out through the water's surface in others, and sea creatures, big and small, of all different forms and colours, floating and swimming and drifting through the pond. It really was beautiful. A wonderful experience to share with the greatest love of his life.

Just as Shrek was about to lower his hands and press another loving kiss to his onion, suddenly, his palms felt empty, and the sting of sharp claws nipped at his fingers. As quickly as he could, he lowered his hands and spun around, only to see a pigeon flying away, his onion between the pigeon's talons of death. But it was too late; the bird was already out of site, along with Shrek's one source of happiness. Gone. He collapsed to his knees, palms pressed against his eyes to try and hold back the tears, but it was no use; his onion was gone, just like every other bright positive spark in his life.  


End file.
